


The Holmes Sister

by Bowiegirl47



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowiegirl47/pseuds/Bowiegirl47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of related one-shots of being the Holmes sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You paid the cab driver and approached the door. You smiled at the numbers 221 before knocking. A couple of minutes later, Mrs. Hudson opened the door and smiled.

“Oh, y/n, dear, It’s so good to see you!”

“It’s good to see you, too, Mrs.Hudson. Is my brother in?”

“Yes. Go on up, but I most warn you he’s in one of his moods.”

“Hasn’t had a case in a few days I assume?” Mrs. Hudson nodded before retreating back into her flat. You quietly snuck up the stairs and opened the door to your brother, facing the window as he played his violin. “You really should have better security, Sherlock. Anyone could walk in,” you said, announcing your presence.

“Anyone just did,” Sherlock groaned.

“Aw, come on, Sherlock. You know you love me,” you teased. A short man entered the living room carrying a tray of tea before he spotted you.

“Uh-hello? Can I help you?” he questioned, confused by the situation. He made a motion for Sherlock to explain. You took a step towards him with your hand extended.

“You must be John. It’s nice to meet you. I’m-”

“She’s my sister,” Sherlock interrupted. John looked back and forth between you and Sherlock.

“You have a sister?”

“Yes,” you and your brother replied in unison. John took another look at you both.

“Are you like him?” You laughed at John’s question.

“Somewhat, but I would definitely say I’m the more sociable one among my brothers,” you smiled. John returned your smile. “I’m y/n, by the way.”

“Well, it’s very nice to meet you,” John said. “Any other Holmes siblings I need to know about?” Yep, you and John were going to get along just fine.


	2. No one messes with my brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine being Sherlock’s sister and pissing off Anderson, much to Sherlock’s pleasure

You were practically vibrating in excitement. Sherlock had invited you to join him on a case. You had never been on a case with your brother before. John was constantly looking at you like you had three heads. When you all arrived, you could already see Scotland Yard and the police tape. Sherlock immediately began to inspect the scene while John decided to introduce you to everyone.

“y/n, this is Anderson, Donovan, and Lestrade. Everyone this is y/n, Sherlock’s sister.” You awkwardly waved and smiled at the group. Lestrade returned your smile and wave.

“Are you like him?” Donovan questioned.

“Like who?”

“Like that freak brother of yours,”Anderson said. “That’s why he’s able to solve these crimes. He’s a psychopath like them.” You looked Anderson up and down several times before responding.

“You know I would usually be mad at somebody for disrespecting my brother, but I guess I’ll let you slide. After all, the only reason you insult my brother is because you can’t satisfy your wife,” you said with a smirk. Anderson’s face dropped, and he sputtered to answer back. “Perhaps you should sign those divorce papers your wife gave you this morning. Maybe then you won’t have to sneak around with Donovan.” You felt Sherlock come up behind you.

“Too easy, Lestrade. I would start looking for the butler,” Sherlock instructed before leading you and John past a speechless Anderson and a scowling Donovan.

“Oh, and never insult my brother again,” you called out over your shoulder.

“I knew there was a reason I preferred you over Mycroft,” Sherlock told you once you were inside the cab.


	3. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Sherlock and Mycroft’s reaction to Lestrade checking you out; their sister

You had decided you wanted to be closer to your brothers, so you made the decision to move into 221C. To celebrate you decided to host a housewarming party inviting your brothers, John, a couple of people you had met at Scotland Yard, Molly, and Greg.

On the day of the party, your brothers and Greg were the first ones to show. You were still hanging up some pictures up when they arrived.

“Hey, guys,” you greeted from the ladder. “Make yourself at home. There are some snacks on the coffee table, and there’s beer in the fridge, Lestrade,” you called out.

“Ta,” Lestrade called back as he retrieved a drink. The men soon formed a little group on the opposite wall. Sherlock and Mycroft seemed to be holding their own silent conversation, while Lestrade only had eyes for you. He watched your every move just like he had been doing at the crime scenes you were at. He couldn’t deny you were attractive, but that wasn’t the only thing. For some reason, he felt a connection to you.

“Gavin, if you find such an interest in y/n’s trousers, why don’t you ask her where she bought them so you can stop your incessant staring,” Sherlock said causing Lestrade to spill his beer over his shirt.

“Foolish little brother, he is not interested in her trousers,” Mycroft commented with a knowing look while Sherlock looked confused. Lestrade blushed as he tried not to choke. This caught your attention.

“Greg, are you ok?” you questioned. You looked over and saw his shirt stained. “Oh, Greg. Follow me. I have some spare shirts that I think will fit you,” you told him as you dragged him to the bedroom. You did wonder however why Greg was blushing, and why Mycroft was glaring at him.


	4. First date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Sherlock and Mycroft are your older brothers so they are very protective of you

John and Sherlock had come to your apartment after a case for tea. Sherlock explained all the details to you through your bedroom door as you got dressed and put on your makeup. When you emerged into the living room, Mycroft was sitting on your couch. 

“Oh, hello, Mycroft,” you greeted as you put on your shoes.

“A new outfit,” Sherlock observed.

“Yes it is,” you replied.

“And that perfume Mum bought you last Christmas,” Mycroft added giving you a suspicious look. You made a noise of agreement.

“You have a date,” Sherlock frowned. You rolled your eyes at your older brothers.

“Yes, I do,” you told them as you grabbed your purse and coat. “And you better not follow me this time,” you said, glaring at both of them.

“You look lovely. Have fun,” John said with a smile.

“Thank you, John. Please try to keep my brothers in line,” you said before walking out the door. As soon as you were gone, Sherlock turned to Mycroft.

“Call for surveillance, Mycroft.”

“Already taken care of,” Mycroft told him with a smirk.

Greg was waiting for you outside.

“Hi,” you greeted with a flirty smile.

“You look beautiful,” Greg complimented as he returned your smile. You grabbed his hand and let Greg lead you down the street. You were both contently walking when you spotted two of Mycroft’s agents following you. You looked up and saw the CCTV cameras following your movement as well. You took in your surroundings and instantly came up with a plan.

“Do you trust me?” you whispered.

“Yes,” Greg said wearily, probably wondering what was going on. You laid your head on Greg’s shoulder for effect.

“When I say run, run and follow my lead,” you murmured. 

A few seconds later, you yelled, “run,” and you and Greg were off. You hear the agents follow as you ducked through the streets of London. When you had finally gained enough ground, you pulled Greg into an alley. The alley was small. So small that you and Greg were chest to chest with your backs against the walls. You motioned for Greg to stay quiet. You waited until the two agents passed by before turning to Greg.

“We should be fine now. This part of the city doesn’t have that many CCTV cameras, and my brother’s agents will still be looking for us for awhile,” you explained with a smile. Greg busted out laughing which you quickly joined in.

“This is definitely a date I won’t forget,” he joked. 

“You should have know that life is never boring with the Holmes siblings. We are unpredictable,” you told him. Greg smirked.

“Is that so?”

“Yeah, here. Let me prove it,” you said before kissing Greg which he happily returned. 

You had to agree. This was a date you wouldn’t forget.


	5. A dog named Anderson

“Y/n, I’ve got a surprise for you,” Greg called out as he entered the flat. Greg entered carrying one of the cutest rottweiler puppies you had ever seen.

“Oh, isn’t he the cutest thing,” you gushed as you took the puppy.

“I thought we could train him up. Make him a good guard dog,” Greg told you as he scratched behind the puppy’s ear as the puppy chewed on one of your fingers. “Thought he could also keep you company when I’m off running around London after your brother.”

“Yeah, we’ll have lots of fun, won’t we, Anderson,” you told the puppy as you kissed his head. Greg seemed confused.

“Anderson? Why Anderson?”

“Well, there has to be at least one smart Anderson,” you said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.


	6. Surprise?!

You had known you were pregnant for a while now, but you were still trying to figure out a way to tell Greg. You had finally decided to tell him over dinner. You had finished getting ready, when Greg got a phone call.

“Alright, I’ll be there,” Greg said before turning to you.

“Let me guess, there’s a crime scene,” you said with a frown.

“Yeah. Why don’t you come along and we can go to dinner afterwards at what ever restaurant you want.” You made a scene as if you were thinking about it before agreeing and grabbing your coat.

You had called your brother in the car and greeted both him and John with a hug. Immediately, Sherlock focused on you.

“Make my sister sit down, Geoff. Pregnant women shouldn’t be kept on their feet,” Sherlock said before turning towards the crime scene.

“Wait, what?” Greg asked.

“Sherlock,” you scolded.

“Y/n, are you pregnant?” You sheepishly smiled at Greg.

“Surprise?”


End file.
